The Curse Of the Hope Daimond
by QueenOfAllLlamas
Summary: When Daisuke is forced to go steal the hope daimond by his mother, strange things start to happen. Bad luck keeps following Daisuke, and it's ruining both Dark AND Daisuke's life. Is the curse of the hope daimond enough to stop the phantom theif Dark?
1. Going to America

"Daissuukkkee! Daiiissssukkkkkeeee! Wake up!" Daisuke's mother, Emiko, yells while pounding on the closed door to his room.

"Daisuukkkeeee, come on! There's some serious business we need to talk about!" Daisuke's eyes slowly open, just enough to see the clock on his bedside stand. It says 6:55…on a Sunday morning. He groans and turns (more like "flops") to the other side of the bed.

"Daiissuukkke, I KNOW your awake, I can hear you moving around!" his mom says even louder than before and.

"Mo-om," Daiskue moans from sleepy-ness through the door "it's too early for this. Whatever it is, I can wait…" Daisuke's mother puts her hands on her hips. "Fine then, I guess you don't care about knowing what happened to Riku…" before his mother can finish the sentence, Daisuke bolts to the door and swings it open as fast as possible.

"What?!?! What about Riku?"

"Gotcha! Now that you're awake, go get dressed, we have some things to discuss." Before Daisuke can reply, his mother throws him some clean clothes and starts heading down the hall.

"This better be important…" Daisuke says, now sulking. He spins around to throw the clothes on the floor, then goes to shut the door to change.

sometime later

Daisuke walks down the stairs, dragging his feet with each step, when suddenly the stairs start shaking. Without warning, the stairs fall out from under him leading into a seemingly endless hole. Daisuke clings onto the top step for dear life while trying to pull him self up.

"MOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TRAPS?!?!" Daisuke shouts at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry, honey. I just couldn't help it." Emiko says slyly from around the corner of the staircase.

After Daisuke finally makes his way down (how he did it? He swung up to the railing and slid down.) He finds his parents sitting on the couch reading a few magazines, some in English, some in Japanese. Before he sets foot in the living room, he checks for traps and luckily finds none. He walks over to the chair across from the couch his parents are sitting at.

"Okay, now that I'm awake and have had a couple years shaved off my life, what is it that you woke me up for at five to seven in the morning…on a weekend?" Daisuke asks. Without even a reply, his mom tosses a magazine onto the coffee table. There's a picture of a gorgeous diamond on the cover. Daisuke uses the best of his English skills to read the Magazine title. It says "Smithsonian". He flips through the pages to get a better idea of what was so important. Again in big letters in the middle of the magazine, the English words "Hope Diamond".

"Hope Diamond…" Daisuke repeats out loud.

"Yes Daisuke, the hope diamond," Emiko exclaims, snatching the magazine from Daisuke's hand. She flips to the page Daisuke was recently on and points to a picture of it, "Do you understand yet Daisuke? This will be Dark's BIGGEST moment in history!"

"Wha-WHAT?!?!" Daisuke exclaims, nearly falling out of his chair.

"I already have the tickets ready, and the cab to the airport comes in and hour, so hurry up!" Yet again, Daisuke's mother leaves before he can protest. Daisuke glares at his father.

"Did YOU have anything to do with this, by the way?" Daisuke says with a hint of ice in that comment.

"Uh-ummm, yes…please don't be mad! Once Emiko finds items like this, there's no stopping her…"

"_WOOH-HOOOOO! HOT AMERICAN BABES, HERE I COME!!!_" Dark shouts as loud as he can.

"Dark, don't encourage them…" Daisuke mutters under his breath.

"_What? I mean, it's not like THEY can HEAR me when I'm in your form_." Dark replies with a very arrogant tone.

"Look, I can still hear you, and technically I'm not some form for you." Daisuke shoots back, just a little louder than before.

"Well _then, what do you call this thing where there are to forms. You know, you and me_?" Daisuke can hear the smirk coming out of Dark's voice.

"Well, it's….ummm…uhhh…" before Daisuke can remark to that comment, he hears his mother's voice from somewhere in the house.

"Daisuke," she says in her sing-song voice, "start packing, or I'll send out the robotic attack dogs!"

"R-right away mom!" In a frantic rush, Daisuke sprints up the stairs and into his room as fast as possible and finishes packing before his mom can place anymore traps.

rummmbbbblleeeeeeee rummmbbbllleee the sounds of the airplane landing always scared Wiz. He curled up even tighter in Daisuke's lap, which made it even harder for the flight attendants to believe that he was a stuffed animal. Daisuke stroked his fur and slid him a pretzel to snack on while the plane slowly glided down. While Wiz munched cautiously on the pretzel, Daisuke blankly stared out the window. How long has it been in the plane? Daisuke checks his watch. About 15 hours. He takes a deep sigh, partly from relief of finally getting off the plane, partly from being nervous about what could be his biggest project yet. On the way to D.C, Daisuke read all about the security systems there. Endless cops, cameras everywhere, sensors inside the glass, anything you could think of!

_"Oh come on Daisuke! Nothing can stump the amazing PHANTOM THEIF DARK!!!" _Dark (or more like Dark's unusually large ego…) said.

"Dark…this is going to be really tough. What appears to be a TON worse than what Satoshi has dished out."

_"Look, we'll find a way to get it. I mean, it's not like there's a CURSE or anything on it, right?"_(Well, little does Dark know…) Daisuke takes another deep sigh, this time to calm his nerves.

"You're right, Dark. It should be smooth sailing for us…"

A few minutes later, the plane landed, and Daisuke and his mom (and Dark!) stepped foot on American ground for the first time.

"_Ok, America…is the best place…EVER!" _Dark said almost immediately after they got in the taxi. _"Nothing but cute girls, girls in mini skirts, and just….GIRLS!!!"_

"Dark, stop it. I can practically hear you drooling." Daisuke said back to Dark.

"Where to?" asked the taxi driver. The American language sounded so…different compared to what Daisuke thought. It sounds so rough, but so smooth, kind of like this guy swallowed molasses and can't seem to get it down his throat.

"To the Hilton hotel, please." Emiko said to the driver in a near fluent American accent. Then, she handed him the address.

"Alright then! So, you two don't seem to be from around here. Where are you from?" The taxi driver tries to pick up a conversation, while stuck in a little bit of airport traffic.

"Japan." Emiko replies coolly. She seems a little agitated by his small talk.

"Oh, wow. Japan! Well then, I guess I should be saying 'konitchiwa!'" The way the taxi driver butchered that word sounded like fingers on a chalk board. No. More like 10,000 un trimmed, misshapen claws, screeching down the world's largest chalk board in slow motion. Both Daisuke and his mom winced at the mispronunciation. So that's why Daisuke's mom didn't like talking to the man. She knew that coming to here from a different country would end in a result like this. Daisuke just looked out the window for the rest of the ride, while the taxi driver played 'tour guide.'


	2. At the Museum

….Le Gasp It's been months since I posted my chapter!!!! How'd that happen without me knowing? I'm so sorry for taking forever (damn procrastination…and school, can't forget school.) Well, it's here and ready, so enjoy!

For those odd ones, I don't own anything or anyone from D.NAngel (but I wish I did!). Now enjoy.

When Daisuke, his mother, and Wiz entered their hotel room, Wiz gladly glided to what was now his bed. Daisuke followed Wiz's good plan and flopped onto the couch and soon fell asleep (Jet lag really gets to you!) but of course, Emiko is still full of energy and ready to take on this crazy mission. She sets her bags down on the floor by the closet and opens a giant backpack. All sorts of maps, plans, and history come out of the pouch. She carries the huge pile over to the coffee table by the TV and drops it onto the table. The noise of it slamming onto the table wakes Daisuke up with a jolt.

"No time for sleeping honey, we're on a mission!" Emiko says while unrolling a map of the hope diamond's room, "before we officially go steal it, we should figure out our surroundings. The plan is for the next day or so. We'll scope out the museum and see what we need to avoid or skip." Daisuke just sleepily nods, barley conscious.

"Y-yeah, Of course mom… how big can a museum be?" (If you guys have been in the Museum of Natural history, you know the utter irony of this quote. For those that don't, this museum is so big, you could spend your whole life there and never see all of it!)

"Because you're so tired, we'll go tomorrow, okay?" Emiko says before taking a 'your-a-famous-phantom-thief-you-don't-need-sleep!' kind of sigh.

"Thanks, mom." And that's all that Daisuke says before falling into a deep sleep.

The Next Morning

Now refreshed and ready to go, Daisuke, Emiko, and Wiz headed to the museum with many cameras and maps in hand. After another taxi cab ride they arrived at the museum. Looking at the size of the museum, Daisuke suddenly got second thoughts.

"Hey…umm…mom? I'm not so sure about this mission…"Daisuke looked to his side, where his mom was a second ago, but she wasn't there.

"C'mon sweetie, we don't have all day!" His mom yells from all the way up the steps. Daisuke reluctantly followed. 'Where does she find all of this energy…' he thinks to himself.

He finally met up with his mom at the security check to get inside. They set their backpacks down on the inspection table, and went through the metal detector. The security guards approved of the contents in their bags and everything went smoothly. Well, that is until one of the guards spotted Wiz.

"Young man, what is that? Animals aren't allowed in here." A female guard asked, pointing to Wiz who was peeking over Daisuke's shoulder. Panicked, Daisuke tried to think of something quick.

"Well, this is…a gift for my…umm, sister? Uh, yeah! She always wanted one of these cute little robotic animals, and this is the only time I'm going to be seeing her, so I had to bring it in…"

"Fine, but next time, keep it in a box, or at least pick a different meeting ground if you're going to bring toys." The guard said with a sigh.

"Th-Thank you!" Daisuke said before running off. That was too close. He was just about to get to where his mom was, when he suddenly noticed something. This museum was no little art museum like the ones back in Japan. This thing was beyond huge! Daisuke looked to the left, to the right, behind him, above him, and couldn't believe his eyes. He was literally frozen in place! If it wasn't for Emiko pulling him to the side, Daisuke might have ended up being run over by crazy tourists.

"Daisuke, sweetie, this isn't how we want to start our trip." Emiko said with a frightening glare. Still holding on to his arm, she dragged Daisuke to the geology floor.

A huge crowd of people were in the geology section at the time.

"_Great…tour groups…stupid tourists."_ Dark mutters under his breath.

"Ummm, Dark? WE'RE tourist too." Daisuke mutters back to him.

"_Well, what I meant to say was—what I was TRYING to do is…"_

"Gotcha, Dark!" Daisuke smirked. With no response from Dark, Daisuke knew he was pouting. Emiko all ready snuck into the slew of tourists to get a look at the diamond, so Daisuke knew it was his job to steak out the area. He took notice of the guards, cameras, and pretty much everything else. A few minutes later, Emiko emerged from the sea of camera-toting tourists. She proudly marched up to Daisuke and stated: "We strike tonight at 10:00." Somehow, Emiko was able to put the card on the case of the diamond without anyone or anything noticing her.

As they started to walk out of the geology room, a familiar voice rang out among the tourists.

"What do you MEAN you've never heard of the famous phantom thief Dark?!?!"

Daisuke slowly turned his head around, as if he really didn't want to believe the owner of that voice was really there, in the U.S, on the same day he was going to steal the diamond. His mouth dryly stuttered out her name.

"R-Risa?"


End file.
